Leigha Hawkins and the Olympians
by LaVey
Summary: Leigha Hawkins, daughter of Apollo, journeys on a quest in search of her father along with the other Olympians who've gone missing. Will she be able to find them, or will too many obstacles stand in her way? No longer taking OC's
1. Prologue

**-A/N: Try to go a little easy on me, okay? : )**

**Prologue**

Zeus sat leisurely on his throne in the Hall of the Gods, as he waited for each and every Olympian to file into the room one by one. He fiercely tugged at his grayish-black beard, with his left hand, as he watched the first immortal enter, his wife, Hera. Her long, chocolate brown hair was woven into a thick braid, with bright gold ribbons tied into it. On her body she wore a simple, white dress, which appeared to ripple, as she walked graceful to her seat, next to her husband. He shifted uneasily in his chair, but softened once Hera rested her right palm on top of his.

The next to waltz in was his brother, Poseidon, King of the Seas. His black, slick hair was combed perfect back, except for a few loose strands that fell onto his tanned face, and into his piercing sea green eyes. In his right hand he carried his famous trident, and on his body he wore a plain, Hawaiian shirt, some Bermuda khakis, and a pair of leather sandals. He quietly took his seat, before slouching in it, as though he was bored.

Hades, Lord of the Underworld, and his beautiful Queen, Persephone, were the next to step in. As intimidating as he was, Hades was clothed in an all black robe, with a few moaning souls of the dead threaded into its cloth. His messy, jet black hair looked as though it hadn't been tamed in ages, and it intruded onto his pale face, and into his cold, dark eyes. His wife, however was dressed more welcoming; her silky, black hair was pulled into a tight bun, and she wore a strapless, red dress that showcased down to her feet, before flowing into what seemed to be a pool of water. As they walked passed Poseidon's throne, Persephone gained a whistle from him, and giggled lightly. Hades shot a death glare at his brother, before protectively grabbing her hand, and going to stand next to Zeus and Hera.

Dionysus, God of the Grape Harvest, Winemaking and Madness, strolled in shortly afterwards. In his left hand he carried what appeared to be a green bottle of liquor, while patting his curly, black hair, with his other. On his body he wore an odd tiger-striped shirt, dark wash jeans, and a pair of purple running shoes to match his bloodshot eyes. He took a long swing from his drink, before swaying over to his throne, which was made entirely out of grape vines.

The next to advance into the hall was Hephaestus, God of Technology, Blacksmiths, Craftsmen and Volcanoes. His wild, brown beard sparked flames, as did his black eyes, as he limbed towards his throne, which was a mechanical chair, that had a defense system. Over his deformed body he wore a crisp, orange jumpsuit, along with a pair of shiny, black combat boots, and a steel brace around his left leg.

The last, but not least to enter was Hestia, Goddess of the Hearth, Architecture, Home and Sacrificial Fire. She was clothed in an all brown robe, which covered almost every inch of her body, except for her pretty face. As she walked passed Poseidon's throne, he gripped her arm firmly.

"Care to have my seat, dear sister?" He asked, as he prepared to stand.

"No, thank you, Brother. I'll just go stand next to my hearth." Hestia replied, and she continued back on her path.

There was an eerie, awkward silence after that. Each god or goddess glancing around every now and then, before looking down at their feet in thought. After several minutes passed, Dionysus couldn't stand it any longer.

"Where is everyone?" He nearly slurred out, in a detached-like tone.

"Well, you know Aphrodite and Ares; probably off having another affair," Poseidon whispered, as he saw Hephaestus cringe at the mention of his words.

"Yeah, but has anyone noticed that the 'Twins' are missing too?" Hestia questioned suddenly.

"Apollo and Artemis?" Dionysus presumed, "Probably off practicing their archery skills."

"Maybe Apollo, but Artemis would never miss a meeting for something so futile." Hestia stated with assurance.

"What about Athena, Hermes and Demeter?" Hades added, "Not even I think those three would be foolish enough not to show."

"Who cares?" Dionysus muttered, while scratching the back of his neck, "So a couple gods don't come to a meeting. What's the big deal?"

"Obviously they were missing long before the meeting, otherwise a meeting wouldn't have been held, dumbass." Hades implied in a low mumble.

"Quiet everyone," Hera proclaimed, as the Olympians ended their conversations, "My husband wishes to speak."

Zeus silently thanked his wife, as he rose from his throne, "Gods and Goddesses of Olympus, do you know why you are all here?"

"No, not really," Dionysus sighed, as he lifted his wine bottle to his lips, yet again.

"You're here because over half the gods on Olympus have become missing all of a sudden, and even as I speak, you all still have such content looks on your faces, and it really worries me!" Zeus' voice boomed, as he noticed the indifference among them, and grew even more furious.

Poseidon became tense, "What if we're the ones next?!"

The entire room gasped, and Zeus continued on with his speech "Enough of this. Until further notice, no one is allowed to leave Olympus, is that understood?"

All the gods simply nodded their heads, before they were dismissed to leave. Hades, who took his steps in quick, long strides made his way out, before anyone else could.

"Dear?" Persephone said, as she tried to stay close to the man in front of her.

"Let's just wait and see how long this will go on for," He responded with a smirk, "Something tells me this should be rather interesting."

**A/N: And that's it for now! Sorry for any errors/mistakes, I was in a hurry. If you enjoyed, then please tell me in your reviews! If you wish to submit an OC, then the form is posted below. YOU MUST FOLLOW EACH AND EVERY RULE AND PM THEM THOUGH:**

**NO REPEATED CHARACTERS ALLOWED (I hate seeing the same OC used for every SYOC over and over and over again; it is very annoying, and I won't use them)**

**You may ONLY use the gods/goddesses listed here for your OC: Ares, Aphrodite, Athena, Hunter of Artemis (Notice I put Hunter), Demeter, Hermes, Hephaestus and Dionysus.**

**Please don't send in a million girls; I need some guys too, you know.**

**Have fun and take your time.**

**Put "Water Park" at the top or bottom of your form if you read the rules.**

**Name:**

**Nickname(s): If Any**

**God Parent/Artemis Hunter: Look At The Gods Listed In Rules**

**Age: 15-17**

**Gender:**

**Hair (Color/Style/Length):**

**Eye Color:**

**Height:**

**Body Build:**

**Skin Tone:**

**Anything Else?: Freckles, Scars, Etc?**

**Camp Clothing:**

**Regular Clothing:**

**Weapon (In Depth): **

**Main Weapon -**

**Name: If Any**

**Type: Sword, Axe, Spear, Bow, Hunting Knife (Artemis Hunter), Etc.**

**Metal: Having Trouble? – Carbon Steel, Wipel Copper, Celestial Bronze, Imperial Gold, Stygian Iron (Ares, Hephaestus, Athena Children Only)**

**Design: Color, Paintings, Inscription, Etc.**

**Special Powers (If Any): *Note* Keep them simply. No unrelated abilities allowed. For example, if your OC is a child of Demeter, then he/she can't shadow travel. Get it?**

**Personality(In Depth): 6-7 Sentences… And not those two-three word ones either. Humans are very complex beings; they have a lot of things in their personalities, so this MUST be detailed**

**Likes: No less than 8**

**Dislikes: No less than 8**

**Fatal Flaw:**

**Have He/She Ever Met His/Her Immortal Parent?: If so, do they get along?**

**Relationship?: Are they in one? If not would you like them to be? Any preferences?**

**Anything Else?: Sayings, quotes?**


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: Thanks to those who sent in an OC! I really appreaciate it. Still accepting and heres what I need:**

**Ares**

**Hunter of Artemis**

**Demeter**

**Dionysus**

**Hephaestus**

**& Hermes **

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN PERCY JACKSON OR ANY OF THE SUBMITTED CHARACTERS TO THIS STORY; ALL RIGHTS RESERVED TO THEIR RESPECTED OWNERS.**

**P.S. - Italics = Thoughts**

**Chapter 1: Just Another One Of Those Normal Days**

In case you didn't know, there are three sides to every story; what he said, what she said, and what really happened. Fortunately, mine happens to be the latter. You see, up until a few months, I was just your normal, average, teenage-

"Leigha Hawkins, late again, are we?" Mr. Newman asked, as I slowly edged myself into World History. Running a hand through my short, yet choppy, brown hair, I stopped and forced a fake smile, as he turned his wheelchair to face me.

_Great, my first strike of the day. I knew I should have snuck in through the window._

"Well, what had happened was..." I drawled, looking for an accurate explanation that wouldn't sound too close to an excuse, "I let my mother do my makeup, big mistake, right?"

"Makeup?" Mr. Newman chuckled, while tugging thoughtfully at his scruffy, dark beard, "Ms. Hawkins, you aren't wearing any makeup."

The class laughed, and I blushed slightly, before continuing onwards, "I…I had to wash it off."

"I see," Mr. Newman responded, while turning his attention back to my classmates, "In the near future, please arrive on time."

"Yes, sir." I saluted, and quickly made my way to the back of the room to take my seat.

Dahlia, the girl sitting to my right, and my best friend since seventh grade, gave me a sheepish smile, "Late again, huh, Leigha?"

"What can I say?" I shrugged, as I rolled my blue eyes, "It's a habit."

Dahlia was by far one of the prettiest girls I have ever met. Not only did she have a pair of beautiful emerald green eyes, but almost every inch of her face was flawless, unlike mine, which was dotted and spotted with several freckles. Her skin also had a strange alabaster glow, compared to my tanned out complexion. The only real thing that made Dahlia stand out so much were her oddly pointed ears, which she always kept hidden under her exceptionally long mass of dirty blonde hair, "What were you doing this time?"

"Nothing much," I replied nonchalantly, "Just lying on the roof and watching the sun-"

"Ms. Hawkins, do you have something you would like to say to the entire class?" Mr. Newman questioned suddenly, signifying my voice had been louder than I meant it to.

"No, sir. Please continue with whatever it was you were saying." I mumbled.

"Yes, well, that 'whatever' I was speaking of were what the people of Ancient Greece worshipped for so many centuries. Does anyone have the slightest of clues on what the answer is? Ms. Hawkins?"

_Last time I checked I wasn't the only person in this class. I mean know I was late and all, but was it really necessary to pick me out of twenty-two students?_

I thought hard for a moment, before attempting to say anything, "Gods and Goddesses?"

"Correct," Mr. Newman breathed, as though he wanted me to say more, "And who exactly was the King of the Gods?"

"Zeus!" Heath Wagner, the jock of football, shouted suddenly, before I could open my mouth to speak. Most people would have been surprised by the red-head's enthusiastic outburst, but many already knew it was just his way of trying to get Dahlia's attention. As if on cue, he turned around in his seat up front and flashed her a speedy wink; I had to hold my sides in laughter, as I watched her make an icky face out of disgust.

"Thank you, Mr. Wagner, for your feedback, but I don't believe I called on you," Mr. Newman said, as glanced at his watch, and wheeled his way to the door, "Looks like we ran out of time for the day. Remember everyone, tomorrow is our field trip to the War Memorial Opera House. I expect everyone to arrive on time."

I cringed at his last words, knowing fully what he was implying. I gathered up my books before quickly exiting the classroom with Dahlia.

"You going on that field trip tomorrow?" I asked quietly, though I already knew the answer to my own question.

"Of course! I mean there's going to be lots of music and singing and monologues; I thought you liked those sort of things?"

"Really? Since when?"

"Don't play dumb, Leigha. You're like the only person I know who can come up with a haiku without even thinking about it."

"Yeah, so?"

"That's just one of you're many special talents!" Dahlia smiled brightly, and I flinched. What was up with her today?

"Ugh, you feeling alright?"

"I'm wonderful!" She beamed, "Never felt better."

We made our way outside the doors of Duborth's Academy, before I decided to check the time. Three o' clock; I had to start heading home.

"Got to get going. I'll see you soon." I waved, but Dahlia stopped me in my tracks.

"Wait!"

"What is it?"

"I just wanted to let you know that you're a very special person, Leigha," Dahlia said, as she wrapped her arms around me, "And I'm always going to be here to protect you."

And with that, she was gone, only leaving a pink flower in her place. I looked around, but she was no where to be found. Shrugging, I couldn't help but exit the school grounds with a cheery smile plastered on my face, knowing that I had a true best friend, and that I didn't obtain a three strikes.

**A/N: Can anyone guess who her Immortal Parent is? I did leave a few hints. Don't know when my next update will be, though it could be today, so until next time! Now all you have to do is hit that wonderful button below that reads 'Review'**

**P.S. - If you have a picture or something that resembles your character or would like me to create one feel free to let me know.**


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: *claps* For everyone who sent in an OC! I finally have enough to get this story rolling, thanks so much!**

**P.S – Italics = Flashback**

**Chapter 2: Of Secrets And Speculations**

The day of the field trip came far too quickly in my opinion; after all, I didn't even want to go. Well, not until last night, anyways. It was now early morning, and there I lay, on my bed, with my weary eyes glued to my ceiling in shock. Wait, that's not right. Saying I was shocked would be an understatement.

No, I was astonished; completely and utterly astonished. Yeah, that sounds a bit better. It took awhile, but the constant beeping of my alarm clock finally snapped me back into reality, though I paid little to no attention to it. The events of the previous night kept my poor mind preoccupied, for they played over and over again in my head like some type of broken record.

~X~

_I was hanging out upstairs, seated with my back against the wooden banister for support, as I fumbled with a navel orange that rested in my hands. Unable to peel off its skin due to my lack of fingernails, I instead entertained myself by tossing it around. I was so absorbed with the piece of fruit that I almost didn't hear my mom walk in. _

"_I'm home," I heard mom mutter tiredly, as she unlocked the door to our small, Californian, walk-up apartment. _

_Quickly throwing the orange to the side, I turned over on my stomach, and peered down the stairs. I had long been awaiting my mother's return from work, but it was late, and Mom hates it when I stay up on school nights. It's kind of like a part of my daily routine; only this time she didn't arrive home alone._

_Moments after she stepped through the door, I spotted Mr. Newman rolling his glossy wheelchair into our foyer. I wondered what he was doing here, but I didn't dare go downstairs to find out; I had no intention in getting myself into any trouble._

"_Can I get you anything to drink?" Mom asked, as she placed her keys in her pocket, before pulling back her frizzy, auburn hair into a messy pony tail, "Water? Tea? Maybe some soda?"_

"_I'm fine, Charlotte." Mr. Newman replied, before glancing around, as if he were searching for something, "May Leigha join us?"_

"_No, she's sleeping right now. Is everything alright?" Mom responded; her voice sounded a bit concerned. _

"_I'm afraid not; we have an urgent matter to discuss," Mr. Newman sighed, with a grim expression, "I've just received word from Dionysus that some of the Greek Gods have become missing without a trace. An order from Zeus has prohibited any of the remaining Gods from leaving Olympus." _

"_Goodness!" Mom exclaimed, while covering her mouth. _

"_And that's not all," Mr. Newman continued, "The Gods are starting to become suspicious of their children, and I do mean all of them."_

"_But you can't possibly mean Leigha, can you, Chiron? I mean she doesn't even know about any of this…about her father."_

_My father? The same scumbag who got my mom pregnant nearly sixteen years ago and was never heard from again? Ha! What else was there to know about that jerk, other than that he was… well, a jerk?! And what on earth did he have to do with all of this 'Greek God' mojo? Were Mr. Newman and my mother crazy, or did they find out I hadn't been asleep after all, and made up some silly conversation to confuse me?_

"_I know, Charlotte," Mr. Newman breathed, "But with Dionysus unable to direct from Olympus, I must return to the camp as soon as possible. I was hoping you'd allow Leigha to join me, for her own safety."_

_Mom was quiet for a minute, "I'll have to think about it, Chiron. It's awfully late, and I haven't got a clue how I should explain all of this to Leigha. I mean finding out you're the daughter of a God isn't something that I'd call normal, but I know you have to return to Long Island soon, so…so I'll try to give you my answer by tomorrow."_

"_Very well, Charlotte," Mr. Newman smiled, as he turned his wheelchair to the front door, "Enjoy the rest of your night."_And then he was gone; just like the wind.

~X~

Not much happened after that other than Mom singing to the music of her CD player, but that was to be expected; she always does that no matter what mood she's in. I don't really mind hearing the noise, since she actually has a nice voice, but once she starts doing the dance moves I totally have to stop her; last night I barely even noticed. Instead I crawled into my bed, and kept myself awake by thinking, which brings us to now.

I wanted terribly to hop out of bed and go question my mother, but what was I suppose to say? Oh, by the way, Mom, I've been meaning to ask you something. I don't suppose you hooked up with a God, had his child, and then never saw him again, huh, or even thought to tell your daughter about it?! Besides, that would make me sound just as loco as she did.

I tried to keep myself from dwelling too much on my insane hypothesis, so I pushed it away, and tucked into the back of my subconscious for the time being. Finally getting out of bed, I headed for the bathroom to get ready for school.

**A/N: Enjoy your read? Oh, I do hope so. OCS will probably be appearing after a few more updates. Until next time! **


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey everyone, how's it goin? I have finally come to a decision on the OC's: **

**Ares – Alexander Radke**

**Aphrodite – Navah Thompson**

**Athena – Demi Marie Lord**

**Demeter – William Peters**

**Dionysus - Nathan Circe**

**Hunter of Artemis - Grazia Cooglee**

**Hermes - Sora Wolf**

**Hephaestus - Kaitlyn Zaria Hopkins**

**Sorry if your OC isn't listed, but that doesn't mean they wont appear in the story! Anyways R&R :D**

**Chapter 3: Facts, Fires and Fieldtrips, Oh My!**

"Are you even listening to me, Leigha? Leigha?!"

"Huh?" I turned to glance at Dahlia, as we began our tour through the opera house; a frown was plastered on her face and her eyebrow was raised in annoyance.

"This place is amazing, don't you think?" She repeated, while clapping her hands excitedly, looking around the theater.

"Yeah, it's great." I replied quietly.

The opera house truly was a sight to take in. It was an enormous monument, which reminded me almost entirely of the Lincoln Memorial. The whole building was sculptured to mimic an Ancient Greek temple, and the pillars were completely glazed over in marble. As we were seated in the auditorium, Dahlia began to pick up on my distant behavior.

"Are you alright? You aren't sick, are you?"

"I'm fine, thanks."

"You sure?" Dahlia watched me closely, and I knew she wasn't buying it, "I can have Mr. Newman take a look at you, or-" She stood up and I swiftly grabbed her arm.

"NO!" I nearly screamed, causing everyone to look at us with confused eyes, "I mean no need for that; I'm just tired is all."

She examined me still not convinced, but she gave a small smile and sat back down, "Okay, if you say so."

I sighed inwardly, thankful I dodged a bullet. The rest of the waiting time was silent, except for the soft prelude of a violin, much to my relief, so I took it as an opportunity to think. Think…about what exactly? And then it hit me! My mother's words suddenly replayed throughout my mind:

"_I mean she doesn't even know about any of this…about her father."_

My father. It was the first time in years that I actually sat and imagined what it would be like to have one. I mean I obviously knew I had one, otherwise I wouldn't be here, but I didn't know him. Mom said he left shortly after I was born, as that was that. She never explained why he left or where he went; hell she didn't even tell me his name or what he looked like! I shook my head as it began to hurt from the random thought racing through my brain. Maybe I should have just taken that silent time out to sleep.

The red curtain of the stage opened then, and I directed my attention to the stage.

"Yay, it's starting!" Alicia Govert, the girl seated behind me whispered.

On stage was a full symphony orchestra complete with string, brass, percussion and woodwind instruments. After organizing the music on their stands and tuning, the musicians turned their attention to the conductor who raised his baton and began the piece. As the movements went on, I felt my jaw drop. Never in my life had I heard such beautiful sounds that flowed so…so…it was indescribable! I was so mesmerized, I wanted desperately to climb on stage; it was as if the melody was calling my-

"Leigha, snap out of it girl."

"What?"

Dahlia was waving a hand in front of me and I noticed that the music had stopped.

"Wh…why did the music stopped?" I felt myself frown, "It was so wonderful!"

"That's cause they finished silly," Dahlia laughed, pulling me up to stand, "Come on, Mr. Newman said we could meet some of the musicians back stage!"

Dragging me along, Dahlia raced to the set of stairs that led to the back stage area. I glanced around and saw that many of my classmates were already there, bombarding the ensemble with questions. Turning on me heel, I walked through the red curtain and onto the empty stage. This trip had turned out a lot better than I had expected. Taking a deep breath, I scanned over the empty room and smiled. Being on stage felt so right! I spread my arms out and began to spin, laughing as I did so. And that's when it happened. Losing my balance, I faltered backward and into the large curtain. I fiercely grabbed onto in vain, attempting to catch myself, when I saw a sudden wave of heat expel from my hand. In a moment the curtain was engulfed in flames and I jolted sideways.

"_Fire!" _I thought urgently. Wait, why was I thinking?

"Fire!" I shouted anxiously, "There's a fire!"

Gasps and screams began to feel my ears, as I quickly scurried off the platform.

"Quick, get a pale of water!" I heard from someone back stage.

"No, it won't do any good." Someone hollered back, "It's growing too fast!"

"Someone, call the fire department!"

"Hurry children, out the back door!"

My eyes grew wide as the fire became bigger and bigger, and I found myself completely and utterly frozen. No matter how hard I tried, not a single muscle in my body would move. Not one.

As I stared at the scene before me the only thing I could think of was, "Could this be the end?"

**A/N: So Leigha's powers have finally kicked in, but will she make it out of there alright? Anyway til next time, review!**


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N: I kinda rushed writing this one, but at least you have another chapter to read. I've been thinking, and I just might find myself a beta reader… Sorry, ignore me.**

Chapter 4: I'm a What?

I was experiencing a wondrous dream, though it spiraled off into the cruelest nightmare. I was trapped inside a burning building, and no matter which direction I turned, the only sight my vision caught was a raging, orange inferno. Smoke that filled the air thickened, and my lungs became so heavy that I thought they'd collapse. As the stage incinerated to ashes, only one emotion filled my body: Fear.

"Leigha?"

But then it all changed. The oxygen that I thought I lost came rushing back into my body, and the flames began to fade.

"I don't think she can hear you."

"No, look! She's starting to move!"

My eyes snapped open, and I blinked until they adjusted to the bright lights that surrounded me. Scanning the room, I could tell that I was no longer in the opera house, but in a hospital bed. Hovering over me like a hawk was my mother, as she held onto me tight, "Oh, Leigha, you're okay!"

As she leaned back, I noticed Mr. Newman who was half way out of his wheelchair, reaching up to capture my hand, "Leigha, there's something you need to-"

"I started that fire!" I blurted out, "But I didn't mean to I swear-"

"Leigha, it's alright, just-"

"I was on the stage, and the next thing I knew it…it flew out of my hand, and I-"

"Sweetie, calm down, we need you to-"

"And then the theater was in flames, and I couldn't move and-"

"Leigha!"

I finally shut my mouth long enough to listen to my mother. Her face seemed to be a crossover between being serious and worried, "We know that you started that fire, but it wasn't your fault."

_Wasn't my fault? How could it have not been? I mean I nearly barbequed that place! That fire came out of my very own hand! It was most certainly my fault. Who was I? What was I?!_

She paused before mumbling something that I didn't seem to catch.

"I'm a what?" I stared at my mother, not quite sure what she had just said.

"A demigod," Mr. Newman coughed, as I turned my attention to him, "Don't you remember, Leigha? We went over them in school."

"Wait, you mean those people who are like half god and half human?" My mom and Mr. Newman shook their head, "No, really?"

They looked at me with stern expressions; they really were crazy!

"Leigha, I know this sounds a bit… far-fetched," My mother started, "But it's true! How else would you explain that fire?"

I was about to object, but I was stopped in my tracks. She was right; there was no other way to explain it.

"Mom, are you trying to tell me that-?" I hesitated before sitting up in the bed, "Mr. Newman, didn't you say something about how the gods of Olympus would come to earth?"

He nodded, "It's nice to know someone pays attention in class. Anyway, the gods of Olympus would come to earth and-"

"Have relations! Then they would leave, so my father…" Everything was beginning to come together like a jigsaw puzzle. For some reason what these two were telling me, no matter how cuckoo it sounded, was actually starting to make sense, "Who -"

"Now Leigha," Mr. Newman said, cutting me off, as he rolled his wheelchair towards the door, "I expect that you get some sleep for the rest of the day. We will be leaving for Camp Half-Blood tonight."

**A/N: Aww phewy! Leigha still doesn't know who her father is, but don't worry, it will be revealed next chapter along with some of the OC's! I find it more dramatic if I hold it off for a bit longer. Now review! :D**


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N: I worked on this chapter all day, so I won't be updating again until the end of this week. If you want to save this chapter for later, be my guest. If not, that's okay too :D**

Chapter 5: Welcome to Camp Half-Blood

Tossing a grey book bag over my shoulder, I closed my bedroom door and headed downstairs.

"Mom?"

After I got off the steps, I waked through our small corridor that led to the living room. Empty. I was about to go back upstairs, when I heard a stifled cry come out of the kitchen. As I entered the room, I was surprised to see my mother leaning over the sink, and a vile heartache began to sting in my chest. She appeared to be holding something in her hands, but I couldn't tell what it was, due to the fact that her back was facing me.

"Mom, I'm ready."

"Oh!" She jumped at the sound of my voice, and turned around, hiding what she was looking at behind her, "I didn't hear you come in, sweetie."

I stood there for awhile, and she eventually motioned for me to sit down at the table; she soon followed.

"We were both very young when we first met," Mom sighed, while bringing up the object in her hand, that I identified as a picture frame, "Well, I was anyway; he just acted the part."

I chuckled and mom gave a weak smile before continuing, "It was my nineteenth birthday, and of course my friends wanted me to celebrate, so we went to go see my favorite band in concert late that night. Your father…he was just ravishing in every possible way, and everything began to happen so fast…then you were born and-"

She trailed off, and she slowly passed the frame to me, "I want you to have this."

I reached for it, and flipped it over to see the picture inside, "Is that-" I couldn't even finish my words. The picture was a photograph of my mother, apparently when she was a couple years younger, sporting a little red dress. She looked stunning nonetheless, but she wasn't the one who grabbed my attention. Beside her was an extremely handsome man who was dressed to the nines. His skin was deeply tanned, much like mine, and he wore a wide grin across his face. His hair was a tousled sandy-blonde, and he had sapphire blue eyes; my eyes.

"Apollo, god of the sun, among many other things."

"So Apollo is…my father." It came out more like a statement rather than a question, but I was so absorbed with the photo I couldn't have cared less, "He's looks outstanding."

A sudden knock sounded through the house, and Mom got up to go get it. I also stood, and tucked the picture of my parents into the side pocket of my bag. A moment later Mr. Newman came rolling into the foyer, "You pack what you need?"

"Yes, sir."

"Then let's get going."

Mom bent down and cupped my chin in her hand, "I want you to behave yourself, Leigha, understood? No getting into trouble, you hear?"

I laughed and shrugged my shoulders, "It's camp, Mom, what could I possibly get into?"

Just then I felt my body being dragged through what seemed like an invisible vacuum. By the time I was able to blink, I was no longer home, but in the middle of a forest!

"I used a travel rose to transport us here," Mr. Newman explained, as I remained in total shock, "It pays to be on good terms with the springtime goddess."

I looked at the nighttime sky and noticed that the trees before us curved inward to form an arch. Together we pursued beyond it, and like magic, we appeared on a completely different side, where a few girls my age happen to be waiting.

The first girl to greet me had light brown, wavy hair that reached the middle of her back. Her eyes were the color of ambers, and she had a mark on the right side of her face, though I wasn't easily able to make it out in the darkness. She wore an orange t-shirt, along with blue jeans and white tennis shoes, and shook my hand delightedly, "Hi, nice to meet you, I'm Sora, daughter of Hermes!"

I returned her hand shake, "My name's Leigha, daughter of Apollo."

_Wow, that sounded odd._

"Oh, you'll just love it here at camp! There's lots of stuff to do, and if anyone gives you a problem, you just let me know, ok?"

"Sora?"

Mr. Newman gave the girl a warning look, and she reluctantly backed away, "Sorry, Chiron."

The next girl I spotted seemed a bit quieter, though she was taller. Her hair was also light brown, but much shorter than Sora's, and styled in a pixie cut. As I approached her, I could tell that her eyes were an unusual shade of gray, and she wore an orange camp t-shirt, with shorts and black converse sneakers.

"Hi, I'm Leigha."

"I…I'm…my name is…uh-"

"Demi, daughter of Athena," Sora said grabbing onto me, "Don't mind her, she just isn't use to new people."

The girl, known as Demi glanced up at me, and I smiled warmly at her; she gave a small smile in response.

"You can sleep in my cabin tonight, though it's awfully crowded," Sora began, as tugged me along with her, "And then I'll give you a grand tour tomorrow. How does that sound?"

"Great, can't wait!" I looked back at Mr. Newman who was muttering something to himself before he started to roll off in the opposite direction.

The other girl, Demi, waved bye as we became further and further away. She opened her mouth, and although what she said was soft, I heard it loud and clear, "Welcome to Camp Half-Blood."

**A/N:** **Thank goodness that's over! Finally, Leigha has reached camp, and the some more OC's will be showing up next time.** **Sora Wolf belongs to BlitzToYourBlaze and Demi Lord belongs to SLCTFREAK. I didn't want to pile in every OC at once, I mean who's really gonna be up at that time of night? Anywway, the next chapter is going to be loads of fun. Ciao and review!**


	7. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hey everyone, how you doing? Happy I updated? Sorry if it felt like forever, but life is like that sometimes. I recently took a Percy Jackson quiz and was surprised that I'd be a child of Aphrodite…weird huh? Anyway I hope this chapter should satisfies y'all (It's the longest one yet) **

Chapter 6: The Misadventures of Sora and Me

"Cabins one and two," Sora announced gesturing to a tall, marble building, and its smaller, thinner replica that had several engravings of peacocks and was decorated in green garland, "Tributes to the Greek gods Zeus and Hera, though they are vacant."

It was morning after I arrived and my first official day at camp, so Sora made sure I was up with the sun. She explained that if we left bright and early we could cover at least half of the cabins by lunch time, so I reluctantly let her pull me out of bed. After showering and changing into some fresh, spring attire, we headed out before anyone else did because apparently, according to the head counselor, it was a disaster waiting to happen.

"How come?"

"Zeus is the King of the Gods, so that makes him part of The Big Three, or whatever it's called," Sora said while trying to remember the information she was giving me, "Anyways, Zeus, Poseidon and Hades made a pact a long time ago not to have anymore children than what they already had, because children of The Big Three tend to be extremely powerful. As for Hera, well, she stays faithful to Zeus."

I shook my head, "This is insane."

"What is?"

"All of this," I responded a bit bewildered, "I mean I learned some of this stuff in school, but up until a few days ago I didn't even know any of this was possible…let alone existed."

Sora giggled and slapped my shoulder, "Well of course it does, silly! How do you think the universe works? Now let's head over to cabin four. I've been dying to find something over there for my next prank!"

"Why are we skipping cabin three?" I asked a bit confused, following Sora again.

"Poseidon's cabin is a bit out of the way," She replied as we came upon a cabin located on the other side of Hera's, "It's super close to the water, and besides, it's empty too. This is Demeter's cabin, number four."

The Demeter cabin, I noted, was far beyond beautiful. It was painted in a light brown color, and the roof was made out of real grass. On the sides of the building were thick tomato vines, a garden, and a variety of flowers were growing along its porch. Spotting a ladder that was left in the garden, Sora quickly set it up against the cabin and started to climb.

"Ugh, Sora, I know I'm new and all, but I don't think you should be doing that!" I said frantically as Sora crawled onto the grass roof.

"Nonsense," She huffed glancing down at me, "I do this all the time."

The door to the cabin suddenly flew open, and a boy with longish, brown hair stepped out while rubbing his eyes. His skin had a slight tan to it, and he was fairly lanky and scrawny. He wore a pair of jean shorts and runners with a casual, green shirt that had words I couldn't read; when he dropped his hand I could see his eyes were a shade of hazel-green, and when they adjusted to the sunlight, he stared at me.

"Hi there," I croaked as the boy began to approach me, but he didn't say anything. By the time we became face to face, he turned his back towards me and gazed up at the roof.

The boy sighed, and lifted his hand high, "Sweet produce of the nature, come to my aid."

Just then a vine that had been wrapped around the cabin began to move, and it grew until it got to the top of the roof where it wrapped itself around Sora.

"Hey!" Sora exclaimed as she was jolted into the air, "Put me down!"

"As you wish." The boy dropped his hand, and Sora came crashing down onto the porch with a thud; I hurried to cover my mouth so I could prevent a loud laugh from bellowing.

"Ouch! That's not funny, Will! You could have really done some damage there." Sora whined while getting up and dusting herself off.

"Then don't go waltzing were you shouldn't be." He turned back around to face me, "I apologize for being so rude. I'm William Peters."

I greeted him and introduced myself, as Sora came up behind us, "Will, I was wondering if you could help me out."

"Don't tell me it's another one of your schemes?"

"Please? I know you have something I can use!"

Will looked to Sora and raised an eyebrow, "And you expected to find it on the roof?"

Sora crossed her arms and pouted like a toddler, "Don't be like that."

Will remained silent for a moment, and Sora became more and more apprehensive, "You'll have to do me a favor, okay?"

"Sure, what is it?"

"Give this to Demi as a thank you," Picking up a handful of dirt, Will crushed it in his palm before unclenching it to reveal a beautiful and brightly covered rose, "She helped me yesterday in the garden, and I appreciate it."

"Fine," Sora mumbled while taking the flower and rolling her eyes, "But I don't see why you can't do it your-"

I quickly elbowed Sora in her side and she glared at me, "We'll do it for you, Will!"

He smiled at me and extracted a clear bag from his pocket, "Inside is a batch of ivy from my poison farm. Be sure to handle it carefully, alright?"

I grabbed the baggie and nodded before following Sora to the next cabin, "See you later!" He yawned and waved then disappeared back into his cabin.

On the other side of Demeter's cabin stood Athena's. It was combination of gold and blue that seemed to blend together quite well. Over its doorway was a carving of an owl and around it hung lacey, white curtains. On the porch sat Demi, a book in her hands as she quietly read to herself, and a bow was tied in her short hair. Noticing our presence, she looked up and grinned, "Good morning, where are you guys off to?"

"I'm showing Leigha around," Sora replied, "I swung by because I promised Will I'd give you this dumb rose for helping him."

Demi took the rose and tried to conceal her blush, though it was difficult due to her fair skin tone, "I'm…I mean…it was nothing."

"Ha, looks like some has a bad case of Aphroditis."

"What was that?!" Demi's light and shy behavior quickly shifted into a dark and menacing demeanor, and I told myself that I could see a vein popping out of her forehead.

Scared of the sudden change, Sora threw her hands up in defense, "I didn't say anything, I swear!"

"Oh, okay." She said her normal voice, "You girls have fun."

We were about to head to the next cabin, when the sounding of a trumpet rang through our ears.

"Aww, it's lunch time already?" Sora stopped in her tracks and frowned, "And I was planning on executing my prank."

"Maybe after we eat," Demi chuckled and closed her book, "Come on, Leigha, I'll show you to the Dining Pavilion."

I trailed besides Demi, but Sora stayed behind, giving a mischievous smirk, "I'll catch up later! There's something I want to do first."

**A/N: Ahaha got to love Sora! William Peters belongs to Soozin Hevincarrr. I decided to take this story a bit slow, since Leigha is new to all of this, so the demigods probably wont leave on their quest until a couple more chapters. Ciao ~ **


	8. Chapter 7

**A/N: I'm on a tight time schedule since my dad has been hogging up the computer, so I had to rush typing this. Apologies for any errors you might find!**

Chapter 7: Stalkers, Mean Girls and Challenges, Why Me?

"Is something wrong?" I asked Demi as I set my tray down at the Athena table.

She dropped her head with a suppressed giggle as we sat and a blush creeped over her cheeks, "No…it's just that…um… there's someone staring at you."

The cafeteria, or Dining Pavilion as the campers called it, was an open-door structure located on top of a hill with three simple rules: respect the servers, eat with your cabin, and no throwing of food. The twelve tables in the room were lined up in order of their cabin numbers, six on each side, and it was also the place where the satyrs and wood nymphs worked. Demi pointed out that since I was new no would mind where I ate, so I decided to stick with her and her cabin. The Athena children, as I noted, were really nice kids, and they all had the same stormy, grey eyes. Upon meeting them they smiled and invited me to eat with them, which made me feel as though we had known each other for a long time. They also filled me in on all the activities and traditions at camp, which I was thankful for.

Now following Demi's gaze, I turned around and my eyes fell upon a tall and serious looking guy with pale skin, and wild, black hair. His arms were crossed and he was leaning against a column for support, his legs overlapping each other. He had a diamond studded earring was in his left lobe, and he sported a pair of dark combat boots, along with a pair of ripped pants. His light blue eyes matched his tank top, which revealed a series of outlined muscles underneath. Beside him stood a very pretty girl with prominent cheekbones who appeared to be flirting, obviously trying to gain his attention. Her hair was the color of dark chocolate, which reached just below her chin before flicking inwardly. She had on a low-cut grey tank, which hugged her slender body rather tightly, a copper necklace, and a pair of dark skinny jeans with a pair of joggers.

"Who is that guy?" I asked Demi turning back around and popping a tiny sausage link into my mouth.

"Alexander Radke, son of Ares," Demi replied through a bite of her casserole, "He's cute, isn't?"

I bit my lip to avoid her question, "_Great, now I have to change the subject."_

"And…and the girl?"

Demi spun her fork around in her mashed potatoes and frowned, "That's Navah Thompson, daughter of Aphrodite. Not a very pleasant girl if you ask me."

"Why what does she-"

"Hey, isn't that Sora?"

Me and Demi glanced up as Sora smiled and waved with a plate in her hands before making her way over to us. Unfortunately she had walk by the girl known as Navah, who subsequently stuck her foot out as Sora passed, causing her to trip and fall onto the floor along with her meal.

"Oops, you should really watch where you're going, Wolf," I heard the girl taunt with a sour laugh, "Or should I say Runt?"

"Either one is fine, but I prefer Captain Obvious, your highness," Sora responded in a surprisingly calm tone as she stood to her feet.

I looked over to Demi who held the same angry expression as I did, and as each second passed, I became madder and madder. I never liked bullies. In fact, I absolutely hated them! People used to make fun of Dahlia because of her ears, but I was always there to stand up for her. I wasn't going to sit back and watch this; I couldn't!

"Back off," I heard a voice say through clenched teeth with a hint of venom; it might have been mine.

"Excuse me?" Navah casted a glare towards me and I swallowed a lump in my throat.

"I said back off." I repeated a little bit louder than the first time. Sora was my friend, and I had no intentions of cowering down, no matter how intimidated this girl made me feel.

"Is that so?" She inquired poking her lips out, "Then make me, newbie!"

"Don't let her get to you," Demi told me in a harsh whisper, "She's just trying to get underneath your skin."

"Yeah, well, it's working." I mumbled in response.

"What was that? For a moment there I thought you were actually trying to defend this pathetic nobody," Navah laughed with a grim, "I didn't think so."

I bolted out of my seat and slammed my fist on the table, the bang echoing, grabbing the cognizance of the campers around me, "I challenge you to a team death match!" The Athena kids had explained to me that when two people were in conflict, they could chose a team and go head-to-head in a death match, though no one actually died, it was just called that to sound dramatic. Anyways, the loser of the game had to do whatever it was the winner wanted, no matter how stupid or cruel the bet was.

"You're kidding, right?"

I shook my head no, "If I win, then you can never bully anyone else again."

"And if I win?" Navah asked me curiously, a hand on her hip.

"Then I have to leave Camp Half-Blood…forever."

Alexander now dawned a softer expression, though I wasn't sure whether it was from shock or amusement, and the people surrounding me gasped as Navah's smirked widened, "You have a deal."

I sat back down and the Athena kids and Demi gawked at me, "Leigha, why on earth did you do that?! Do you know what you've just gotten yourself into?"

I kept quiet as Sora plopped into the seat next to me, "I'm grateful you stood up for me, but there's only one problem with your plan; Navah has never and I do mean ever…lost."

**A/N: Tune in next time for the most epic, cat fight, team death match, showdown the world has ever seen! Alexander Radke belongs to me, hehe, and Navah Thompson belongs to **Soozin Hevincarrr. Two more chapters and the quest for the Olympians begin! See ya later!


	9. Chapter 8 Part 1

**A/N: Hey guys, how goes it? This chapter came out to be…well… unexpected. In fact, it turned out to be so long that I couldn't type it all at once due to the limited time I have, so had to split it in half! Sorry, you'll just have to wait a few more days for part two!**

**P.S – Don't hate me…**

**Chapter 8: Part 1: Search & Destroy **

"That's it, Leigha, keep on dodging!"

"Not like I have much of choice, now do I?"

I panted in the sun and wiped a drop of sweat from my brow, as Demi thrust her metallic-brown sword, Plethora, towards me once more. After the lunch incident, Sora decided that she would go to the Hermes cabin since she was tired, so Demi and I went back to the Athena cabin to practice a couple rounds of sparring. As she drew closer, I was able to avoid her attack by jumping backwards.

"Good, always remember to observe your opponent's movements!"

"Is this training session really necessary?" I asked taking a deep breath to keep myself from gasping for air, "It feels a little…I don't know…extreme."

Demi frowned and shook her head, "Leigha, nothing is too extreme when it comes to the likes of Navah. Besides, you're doing great!" She then reached into her pocket and pulled out a white cloth before tossing it to me.

"What's this?" I questioned suspiciously while catching the tender fabric.

"A blindfold," She answered motioning for me to cover my eyes with it, "I think it's time we kicked it up a notch."

* * *

"Remind me not to let you coach me again."

Demi laughed at me as her sword transformed back into the bow she was wearing earlier, "Come on, you did fantastic! I could barely tell that you've never fought before."

"Why is that?"

"Many demigods tend to have enhanced senses, such as heightened reflexes, along with powers associated with their respected parents," She explained in a matter-of-factly tone, "I guess it's just one of the perks of being a half blood."

"_Sure, being able to burn down an opera house was a real perk."_ I thought bitterly.

"In any case, I think you're ready for the next step."

"The next step?" I mused, giving Demi a skeptic look, "What's that?"

"You'll see when we get there." She began to walk off, and I made sure I stayed close to her, not quite sure as to where we were headed.

"Hey Demi," I said suddenly breaking our small moment of silence, "Do you know what happened to Mr. Newman?"

Demi glanced at me over her shoulder, "Mister who?"

"Newman, you know, the man that brought me here."

"Oh, you mean Chiron," She replied now understanding what I was talking about, "He's probably running laps around the shore."

"Running laps? The poor man is handicap!"

"That's only a ruse Chiron uses when he's keeping an eye on demigods outside of camp. He has to stay in that magic wheelchair since he's actually a centaur. "

"A centaur?"

"Wow, you've definitely got a lot to learn, Leigha. Cool, we made it! Hephaestus' cabin, number nine. "

We had stopped in front of a factory- like cabin made of multi-colored bricks, with a circular, metal door that resembled that of a bank vault. It had a few small chimneys poking out from on top of the roof, and a red hammer was painted above the entry's framework.

As Demi and I strolled up the stairs and onto the porch to knock, the bulky gears of the threshold began to rotate, as if on cue. The door then swung open, and a mixture of steam and smoke bellowed out from within, causing both me and Demi to cough ensuingly.

"We have got to do something about that-" A voice from in the cabin started before lagging off, "Who the hell are you?"

Before us was an average height girl with short, auburn-brown hair that held a slight frizz and curl and freckly skin that had what some might call a farmer's tan. She was also lean and muscular, and she wore a white shirt coupled with a black army jacket. The rest of her outfit consisted of a pair of denim shorts, an orange belt, and lace up boots, while her hazel eyes inspected us through the thick vapor.

"This is Demi, daughter of Athena, and I'm Leigha Hawk-"

"Leigha?" The girl inquired crossing her arms over her chest, "Oh, so you're the chick who's taking on Navah, eh? Can't wait to see what you look like after that pounding!"

Her words discouraged me, and I felt as though someone had just repeatedly shot my confidence with an AK-47.

"It makes me wonder if Sora actually went to take a nap or not." Demi said to me through the side of her mouth.

"Alira, don't be so rude," Seeminglessly out of nowhere, another girl from inside the cabin appeared. She was shorter, smaller, and looked a heck of a lot nicer than the previous girl who had greeted us. Her hair was strawberry blonde and was pulled back into a neat pony tail, with a bandanna tied around it. She wore an orange camp T-shirt, along with jean capris and orange sneakers. Her arms were showered in cuts and scars, while her vivid green eyes welcomed us with a smile.

The girl, known as Alira, frowned heavily at her roommate who scolded her, "Kaitlyn, how many times have I told you to call me by my nickname."

"Hmm, touché," Kaitlyn responded before turning her attention back to us, "What can the dynamic duo Digit and Tink help you with?"

"My friend here needs a weapon of her own for this afternoon's event," Demi stated with a bit of urgency, "You think you can make her one?"

Digit looked me up and down and before dragging us all into , "I think I've got just the thing."

**A/N: Navah and Leigha will finally settle it out next chapter in the most epic, cat fight, team death match, showdown the world has ever seen! I swear it…Anyways,** **Alira (Digit) Anothny belongs to Ali-Aislin-Yuki-Li and Kaitlyn (Tink) Hopkins belongs to LadyKnight Miakoda. Review! **


	10. Chapter 8 Part 2

**A/N: This half is actually longer than the first one, because ****I didn't realize I had cut the first half short. H**opefully you all will enjoy this and forgive me. Also sorry in advance for any errors you might find! I been up all night typing this and I'm just too tired to re-read through it ^_^

**Chapter 8: Part 2: Search & Destroy**

"I sure hope the match hasn't started." Said a familiar tone who I assumed was addressing someone else, as me and Demi exited the riveting cabin nine."I would hate to miss out on all the excitement."

"L-Liam?" Demi stuttered in shock, her voice light and airy like a superficial broad in those romance movies; I secretly smiled to myself, finding it adorable.

"Oh, hey girls! What's up?" Upon descending down the steps, we came face to face with a simper Will who had been strolling alone, "Didn't expect to see the two of you here. Shouldn't you be in the forest by now?"

Demi abstained eye contact with Will, twiddling her thumbs in a nervous manner as she did so, "We were just…uh…we were-"

Saving Demi from any further embarrassment, I swiftly threw my arm out for Will to examine the golden charm bracelet on my wrist, "The Hephaestus kids were nice enough to build me a weapon, see?"

"Sweet!" Will replied with enthusiasm, thoroughly looking it over with interest. "Can't wait to see what it does on the battle field."

"You're...you're going to watch?" I asked a bit taken back by his statement.

"Not exactly," He said flatly, "I'd much rather assist you two ladies."

"So S-Sora spoke with you?" Demi's tiny voice was able to squeak after a long pause of silence.

Will nodded in accord, "Yeah, she filled me in before wandering back to her cabin, and I thought what an honor it'd be to do you girls a favor. Unless, of course, that's a problem."

"No, of course not!" Demi and I exclaimed simultaneously, before exchanging glances while laughing, and walking with Will towards the front of Camp-Half Blood.

* * *

"So, you've decided to show up after all, huh? I've got to hand it to you, newbie, you've got some guts."

I took Navah's blatant comment as a sign of homage, as I arrived in the middle of the dense forest just outside of camp with Demi and Will. To my surprise she clad in light armor, and was standing by herself, "Where's you're crew?"

Navah flipped her hair and scoffed at my question, "My group consists of me, myself and I. What about you? Don't tell me bookworm and green thumb here are all you could come up with."

Will crossed his arms and Demi's forehead formed a crease, but they didn't resort to say anything back.

I however stepped forward, now curious as to why she was alone, "I thought both of us would have teams."

"What would I need a team for? It's not like the three of you are a threat, or anything." Navah snickered, a dash of mockery invading her voice, "Now let's cut all this chit-chat and get started, shall we?"

Trotting into my line of view out of nowhere came Mr. Newman, only this time he was different from when I saw him last. For one thing he was walking, and for two his bottom half was nothing I could have ever imagined. His top half had remained the same: wispy hair, scruffy beard and dark eyes, but then just below his waist line his human features disappeared and melted away into that of a horse, "Hello, Leigha."

"H-Hey Mr. N-Newman," I quickly responded, trying to avoid looking as if I had been staring at him rudely. How in the world was I supposed to get use to seeing him like this?

He smiled at my anxiety and continued to speak, "Alright, because Leigha is the one who challenged Navah to this dual, Navah gets to choose which activity they will participate in. Does that sound fair?"

I agreed to the terms of his statement, and Navah's lips curved into a scary smirk, "I'm in the mood for Search and Destroy."

I heard a gasp escape Demi's mouth as it dropped open, "What?!"

"You'd think she'd pick something a bit more friendly, like Capture the Flag." Will said, his chin resting heavily on his fist.

"Since when has Capture the Flag ever been friendly, Will?"

"Is everyone ready then?" Mr. Newman…uh…Chiron asked.

Demi, Will and Navah all arranged themselves in place, but I lingered back.

"Wait," I said causing everyone to bring their attention to me, "I think…I think I'd prefer taking her on by myself. That is if you two don't mind."

"Leigha! Leigha, are you sure? You know you don't have to-" Demi began with concern, but Will placed a large hand on her shoulder.

"I believe it is best if we follow Leigha's wishes, Demi. After all, this is her challenge."

"But..." She looked at Will then back at me. I gave her the most reassuring smile I could give, and she sighed defeated. "Okay, I guess."

Chiron then brought a whistle to his lips that I hadn't noticed before, "On your marks, get set...go!"

* * *

No sooner than when the match had commenced, did I already regret leaving out Will and Demi. I couldn't recall exactly how long I had been running, only that if I stopped for too long I would sure enough be prey to Navah's vicious prowling. I decided that switching up my strategy was my prime option: sprinting for a few yards, then ducking behind a tree for a second, or two, and vice versa.

_"Remember, your objective is to find and destroy your opponent's target; it's as simple as that." _

_"Ha, yeah right, Chiron!" _I thought bitterly to myself._ "If only it were that effortless."_

I continued on my precarious path until I eventually came upon a wide and quiet clearing, deep in the forest. Surrounded by enormous trees that seemed to reach to the heavens, I slowed my pace, careful that even the slightest of sounds would give away my position.

I proceeded on with caution, and later became aware of a small propped up dartboard that was in about a thirty foot radius of me. I was about to pull off my bracelet when the sudden sound of a loud 'whoosh' startled me. I looked up just in time to swerve away from Navah's incoming sword and silently cursed under my breath, "I should have known it wouldn't be so easy-"

She didn't allow me to finish my thought, before lunging herself towards me. Causing my body hit the muddy ground, the weight of her armor crushed down on my chest, making it hard for me to regain my breath, "Give up while you still can, newbie!"

"Never! I won't let myself lose to someone like you!"

Navah shifted her body so that it laid vertically over mine and pinned one of my arms above my head firmly, while the other jabbed me in the side, "Tell me, newbie, who is your immortal parent?"

"Apollo," I spat struggling to free myself from beneath her, "What's it to you?"

She gave me a wicked grin that sent chills crawling along my spine; something I hoped I wouldn't under any circumstances have to witness again, "I use to flirt with your Daddy."

_"Remember that dodging alone isn't enough to beat Navah,_ _Leigha. You'll have to use your brain along with your tactics."_

_"That's it!" _I shouted inside of my head, _"Thanks, Demi!"_

It was then that I realized I had the upper hand. With Navah busy thinking that she had hit a nerve, I was given just enough time to devise a plan. Kneeing her in the stomach, I slipped through the hole that was created when she recoiled, and hopped to my feet.

Following my lead, Navah got up as well while growling, and blocked my way to the target, "What a cheap shot."

I smiled, quickly yanking the charm bracelet from my wrist, and stood in awe as it transformed into a beautiful, golden, recurve bow, which was dotted over with specks of onyx. Drawing the bow's string back and bringing it to eye level, I reflected on what Tink and Digit explained to me after constructing it.

_"This bow is made purely out of Imperial Gold, and it is designed to absorb your solar energy. As long as you have the willpower and the ability to go on, then you can not falter with it in your hands."_

"You're a persistent one, aren't you?" Navah mused; my bow formed a flame arrow, and I fired it at her, only to have her cut it in half. "Can't you see those flame arrows aren't very effective? I'm just going to keep slicing through them."

I repeated my technique, only this time I fired three arrows at her at once.

"I already told you that's not going to-"

**NOW!**

Obeying the strange voice that had intruded into my mind, I shot one last arrow into the air at a seventy degree angle, rather than straight ahead in Navah's direction. To both of our surprises, the arrow traveled at lightining speed and collied with the dartboard behind Navah, shattering the target into multiple pieces with a clamorous boom.

"What?! There's no way! That's-"

As I lowered my bow, a whistle blew signifying that the match was over and that I had been victorious. Chiron, Demi and Will arrived within a few minutes of it ending, and congratulated me immensely.

"Don't think too highly of yourself just because you got lucky," I heard Navah snarl into my ear "I guarantee it won't happen again."

"Out of the way, Navah!" Demi hollered pushing her aside and helping Will support lead me back to camp, "Come on, Leigha, let's get you to the infirmary."

**A/N: I really hope that you all enjoyed this entire chapter. It came out to be over 7 pages! You have no idea how happy I am to have finished it! Honestly, I feel the urge to cry, but I wont; I must stay strong! Now, hit that lovely review button before I burst into tears of accomplishment. Until next time, ciao!**


	11. Chapter 9

**A/N: Of course I keep having to rush these chapters, but you all don't seem to mind, which I'll take as a good thing -inserts smiley face-**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson or the OCS submitted for my story. All right reserved to their respected owners! (Not sure if I did this yet, but wouldn't hurt to retype)**

**Chapter 9: We're Off to Save Our Parents, Our Wonderful Parents of Olympus**

I had been lying on a cozy cot in the camp's infirmary for quite some time, and although Demi and Will had fully intended on staying with me, I had urged them to make use of their agenda some place else. I guess I wanted to be alone because I wanted think. No, I wanted to be alone because...I wanted to be just that. I placed a hand over my eyes and hiccupped when a dry tear escaped. I missed my mom, I missed my old friends, hell, and I'd even miss Heath Wagner if it meant I could go home where everything was…normal.

It was then that I rolled over onto my left side and winced at the sharp discomfort which shot up my spine. Taking my hand away from my face, I used it to pull back the folds of my yellow camisole and grimaced at the sight of an accumulating bruise. I remembered how Navah had callously begun to hit me, and began to ball my own hand into a fist; repeating the same process she had done again and again, as a series of wailful cries flew from my lips. As I was about to pummel my torso with an even harder blow, I was stricken baffled when a tenacious grasp seized my movement.

"What are you doing?!" The voice sounded like a cross between a desperate mother who was rushing to grab her baby out of an irresponsible person's arms, and a teacher who had just caught one of his students cheating on a final exam red-handed.

I peered through the water swelling up in my eyes, and sputtered when I discovered it was no other than the raven-haired Alexander Radke who had stopped me, "I…I…"

The explanations for my actions were cut short when the familiar agony was rekindled back to life; Alexander was pushing his thumb, his oh so very strong thumb, deep into the center of my bruise.

"Ow, stop that!" I hollered.

"Why should I?" His ocean blue eyes were oddly ablaze like fire, and his tone mimicked Navah's from when she had tackled me to the ground.

_Was he…angry?_

I attempted to buckle away, but his tense grip made it impossible for me to break free, "You're hurting me!"

"Really, because you didn't seem to have a problem with the pain when you were beating yourself just now!"

I wasn't sure of the expression I had been currently sporting, but for the first time in my life I could truly say I'd fallen completely and utterly speechless. I tried my best to come up with something to reply, and I would have, too! You know, if it weren't for being…well…powerless without words. He too appeared to have been effected by his behavior, because after that he didn't mutter anything else for a long time...not a damn thing.

"What...what do you want?" I forced myself to ask, scared of the closeness and awkwardness between us.

He looked at me with a much softer gaze, but he kept holding of my arm as if I'd continue to hurt myself if he dared to let go, "You have some visitors."

I slipped a peek passed his head, and my eyes grew wide while examining the first figure standing in the doorway. That strange alabaster glow, that exceptionally long mass of dirty blonde hair, those unhidden pointed ears!

"Dahlia." I breathed taking in the sight of her.

"Hey there, Leigha. It's been awhile."

* * *

"So, what's this I hear about our immortal parents disappearing?" Navah demanded upon entering the infirmary not too long after Demi, Will and Sora, "Spit it out already, wood nymph, I haven't got all day."

"As if finding out our parents were missing wasn't surprising enough." Demi sighed sarcastically, "And here I thought she didn't care about anyone other than herself."

Navah didn't hesitate to make her way towards Demi, but Dahlia hurried to answer her question, "Ares, Aphrodite, Athena, Artemis, Demeter, and Hermes; all of whom become astray six days ago."

"How do you know that they are missing?" Alexander asked after finally releasing me, "I mean couldn't they just be in another country, or something?"

Dahlia glanced at him and shook her head, "I overheard Chiron speaking with the Oracle earlier; he forced the spirit to reveal to him what the prophecy said, but...but that's not all."

Will took a few steps forward, apparently interested in the whole ordeal, "What else is there, Dahlia? Please, tell us what you know."

A sign of hesitation was clear in Dahlia's body language, but she eventually dug into her skirt pocket to retrieve a sheet of notebook paper. Bringing it to her eyes, she read aloud for each of us to hear:

Six shall venture on a perilous quest

To find their sires; an ultimate test

Three shards can avail in the finding the sun

A sacrifice made when the journey is done

"Leigha, Demi, Will, Alex, Navah, Sora," Dahlia lowered the piece of paper and made eye contact with all of us, "You all are the six the prophecy speaks of. You are the only ones who can help recover the gods. Please, do not shy away from this."

"But what if we fail?" Sora's tone didn't carry its usual chipperness, "What will happen?"

I looked back to Dahlia who had walked over and put a hand on her shoulder, "I mustn't say, but you all have seven days to complete your mission. That is all Lord Zeus will give you."

"Then what are we waiting for?" Alex inquired, while roughly pulling me to my feet. He headed to the opening and waited for everyone to follow his lead, "Come on, we've got a job to do."

**A/N: Yay! They're finally going on the quest! How'd you guys like the prophecy, eh? Took me awhile to come up with, I'm not gonna lie, but this is where the story gets real interesting! Before you review though I got a mini form for you all to fill out for those whose OC are going on the quest. This will play a part later on in the story, you'll see.**

**Fear:**

**Celebrity Look-A-Like:**

**Favorite Celebrity: Why?**

**Least Favorite Celebrity: Why?**


End file.
